Wall's
by Motokoro
Summary: A girl that falls in love with a voice who's face she might never see. A boy forced to watch the girl of his dreams from a flaw in the fence. But who care's? Drew x May A little depressing you have been warned.
1. Prologue

She never knew. She would never know, but she would, she would soon. She was never _supposed _to know. But she was just too curious, too alone, too broken. So she found out. Oh she found out. It was strange to her. To be able to hear someone, but to never be able to see them.

He was scarred, on the outside, and yes, oh yes, on the inside. He never knew, he never knew. But even though he never knew. It still HURT. Yes, it hurt, until he first saw her. Brown hair, blue eyes. Yes extremely blue eyes. So deep, so beautiful. But no, he could only watch her from the hole in the fence. She would never be able to see him. To her, he was only another boy that talked to her.

It was rough at first. They had no idea how to communicate, and they didn't particularly care. Yes, of course they wouldn't care. The girl was a free spirit, while the boy was only allowed the space in his backyard. Only allowed just the tiny space to see through. He welcomed the beauty of the world though. If allowed so little, why shouldn't he enjoy it? The first time he talked he was quiet. And indignant. And arrogant. But he supposed that wouldn't break a girl like her. A girl who could kick a 10th graders butt when she was only 10. But she could, oh she could. She was modest, and a little too confident. But it was good for the boy, who had absolutely no self-esteem at all. And she was kind, kinder than most the boy had met. And that was all he needed.

This is the story of May Maple and Drew Hayden. So give it a try hm?


	2. Meeting you

"MAAAY!" My mom called.

"WHAT?!" I shot back at her.

"It's a beautiful day outside! Why don't you go outside and play?"

"UGH. MOM! I'm really tired from lugging all my stuff up from downstairs! Can't I rest for a while?! Why did we even have to move anyway?!" I stomp myself downstairs and glare at her.

"May _please. _Can you start acting like a teenager when you're actually of age? You're only 8 for heaven's sake! And anyways, you should introduce yourself to the new environment! Who knows? You might even make a new friend."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah right. I'm not a kid anymore mom. Honestly, if you want to baby someone, go baby Max." My brother poked his head through the door and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Please May! Just go outside! It's just for a little while! Your dad and I just need to cool off for a little while!" She throws her hands up in the air.

"Why can't I cool off?"

""Because you barely did anything!" Max pipes in from the other room, carrying a small box.

"Butt OFF MAX!"

"May be nice to your brother! Just go outside!" My mom cries.

"FINE!" I scream and storm out the door. The summer air is surprisingly cool and I head off towards a clump of kids sitting around a box.

"Um… Hi…?" I glance at them all awkwardly and an orange headed girl stands up and smiles at me.

"HI! Are you the new girl? I'm Misty."

"Erm… Yeah. I'm Ma-May." I stutter.

A boy standing behind her laughs and stands up. "HA! She's scared of us! She can't even talk properly."

"ASH! Be nice!" Misty scolds. "That's just Ash, he isn't exactly… nice to new kids."

"Yeah whatever. What's with your hair? You must use a Hell of a big amount of gel to get it to stay like that!" he points at me and starts to laugh hysterically. I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"Why aren't you talking? Are you…" He gasps for a dramatic effect. "Retarded?!"

That's it. I can't take it anymore. I glare at him, and then I _kick_ him. Like, real hard. He yowls and drops to his knees.

"ASH! Are you OK?" Misty cries. A bunch of other boys stand up and crowd around him. I glare at them.

"You deserved that." I growl at them. Then I turn around and run. Run as fast as I can. There are tears streaming down my face. _I can't go back to the house looking like this!_ I slow down and start to walk. Settling underneath a huge Oak tree. I lean against a fence and close my eyes. _I'll just stay here for a little while…_

"Who's there?" A quiet voice asks.

"GAH!" I yelp and jump up. "Wh-who's there?!" I glance around frantically.

The voice laughs. "Me. I am here. Are you new?"

"Where are you?" I ask cautiously.

"Behind you. Behind… the… fence."

"OH. Well… um. I'm May. What's your name?"

"Drew. Drew Hayden."

"OH! It's nice to meet you! Um… could you come out from behind there?"

Suddenly everything is silent.

"Uh… Did I say something wrong? If I did, I'm really sorry!"

No answer.

"Hello?"

"Oh. Um. Hi. I have to go." Drew suddenly answered.

"Oh. Sure! Bye! Will you be back?" I try not to make my voice sound desperate.

"Um… OK. Bye." Then I hear the squeaking of wheels and then, nothing.

I stand up and leave with a single question in my head. _Who was that?_

**YAY! Finally managed to update! LOVE ALL MY FAVORITERS AND FOLLOWERS! MWAH MWAH! Ya ya! I know Ash is a real jerk in this but please stay with me! Seya layta's!**


	3. Back Again!

**Back Again!**

I stare up at the ceiling. I've been staring at the ceiling for hours now. Or maybe it was only 15 minutes. I don't want to get up, cause if I do, I'll probably have to go outside and see those stupid jerks again. Why did mom have to FORCE me out of the house anyways? It's totally unfair! Then it hits me, that boy, Drew Hayden, who wouldn't show his face. And suddenly I'm thinking about how I might actually make a friend today. Wow. Major thought swing. I yawn and sit up, rubbing my eyes. I look around the room to find some clothing to wear, but since I still haven't unpacked yet, I settle for the clothes I wore yesterday. I clamber upstairs to see Max hunched over the table holding a protein bar. I give him an incredulous look and ask: "What the heck are you doing?"

He glances up at me and groans. "I can't wake up without my morning pancakes."

Rolling my eyes, I head over to the refrigerator and pour myself a glass of milk. "Grow up Max, you're not going to have someone get up and make you pancakes everyday when you're in college."

He sticks his tongue out at me and scampers off, leaving his half-eaten protein bar on the table. I pick it up and take a bite, instantly spitting it out in the trash can. "GROSS! Is this TOOTH PASTE?" I hear Max giggle from the other room and stalk towards his voice. "You IDIOT. YOU ARE SO. DEAD!"

He pokes his head out and shrieks when he sees me, but I know that inside, he's laughing.

"WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU PUT TOOTHPASTE ON A PROTEIN BAR!?" My face feels heated up.

He glances up at me and giggles. "To give it a tangier taste?" He bursts out laughing.

I shake my head. "I AM GOING TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE UNTIL YOU KNOW HOW TO BEHAVE YOURSELF." I shake my finger at him and he has the nerve to actually start laughing again.

"May?! What's going on down there?" Moms voice echoes down the staircase.

"NOTHING MOM!" Max calls back innocently.

I glare at him. "You…" I trail off and walk towards the front door.

"Oh. And while you're gone, can I have your room?" Then he bursts out laughing again.

I storm outside and walk away to who knows where. Then I remember Drew and perk up a bit, although he might not be up right now. I head over to the oak tree and sit down, waiting for the squeak of wheels or creaking of a door. Nothing. Silly me, of course he wouldn't be up right now. I can't help but feel disappointed, even though I never really got to know him, then before I can stop myself, I whisper a small: "Hello?" Really quiet, so no one else can hear me. I sit there, and my mind drifts off to Ash and the other boys. I wonder if Misty hates me now. Then suddenly:

"Hello."

I jump. "Drew!" No words can convey how happy I am to see-wait, no, _hear_ him again. "Where were you?! I waited for hours!"

"Really?" His voice sounds skeptical.

I blush and hope he can't see me. "Uh…maybe, not really, but I waited!"

"Why don't you go hang out with Ash and his gang?" He inquires.

"Because their jerks!" Just the thought of Ash makes me want to kill him.

"Misty too?"

OK. He's got me. "Uh…"

"Just because she hangs around them doesn't mean she's like them."

"Why do you care?" Now he's starting to make me mad.

"Never mind, they'd never like you anyways. Who likes a hot-headed Macho-chick?" OK, now I'm ready to slam through the fence and murder him.

"You little! … And I thought you were nice! You know what!? I am going to march right through your front door and pulverize you! I can't believe I ever thought you would be any different from the other boys!" I get up and storm towards their front door, and then I start banging on the door. "You better open up Drew! Or I'm kicking the door down. Just as I prepare my leg to kick the door, the door creaks open and an older girl, about 14 or 15, with long mango-colored hair, opens the door. I stand there, paralyzed, a blush creeping onto my face.

She finally breaks the awkward silence by asking: "May I help you?"

**HI GUYS! I AM SOOOOOOO SOOOOOO SOOOORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! OHMYGOD! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! A THOUSAND APOLOGIES TO YOU! I WILL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR STAYING WITH ME!**


End file.
